Passion
by natielovesyoutons
Summary: Everything Claresse does she does with passion. Passion for the club, for her family, and for the two men she loves so much.
1. Chapter 1

The young women of 19 tugged on the ends of her reddish brown hair, a nervous habit she had picked up. She couldn't stay there; her mother had lied to her. In the young women's mind it was simple you didn't lie. No one knew she was coming, she had lived in Charming as a girl she moved when she was fifteen and she was now seventeen. The plane landed and she pulled out her cell phone, she strolled down and she saw his name, she sighed and decided she wouldn't go there, she continued to scroll down until she was met with opies name.

Opie's POV

The young man of 20 heard his cell phone ringing he fished in his pocket answering it immediately.

"Op?" came a girl with a strong Irish accent Opie smiled a huge smile at the voice he was so used to hearing they talked for hours at least 4 times a week.

"Reese?" he exclaimed laughing, "what's up darling?" Clareesa was one of his and Jax's oldest friends growing up his two friends had dated from thirteen to fifteen when they broke up it broke Reese he remembered holding her for hours as her body shook with tears, Jax had left her for her best friend Tara.

"Ope lower your voice, bloody hell I need you to come pick me up I'm at the airport nobody knows I'm here yet, and I don't want to see him just yet" came her delicate voice her accent thick.

"Alright doll I'm leaving now" I said as I grabbed my keys to the car

"I love you opie" was all she said as the line went dead I smiled and stuck the phone in my pocket.

"Clay I have to go pick something up, tell my dad I should be back in a couple hours and tell Gem to set one more place for dinner tonight" clay looked surprised but nodded none the less as I got in my car and started to drive towards the airport memories flooded me.

Flashback 4 years ago

After rocking a crying Reese to sleep I got up and stormed down the steps to the clubhouse, grabbing the gloves on the way to Jax I handed them to him wordlessly "what" was all he got out before I pulled my fist back and punched him fully in the face so hard he flew back Tara screamed a strangled cry I rolled my eyes at her over dramaticness " I suggest you get up and into the ring brother" I snarled he spit blood and pulled on his gloves as I did mine, climbing in the ring he threw a punch my way I dodged it punching him in the face again people started to crowd the ring "how can you do that to her ? You've known her since she was in diapers?" I snarled, "Sometimes that's just how things turn out ope" he exclaimed no remorse for breaking our best friends heart I punched him hard again "you have no remorse for what you did?" I snarled "NO! I HAVENT BEEN HAPPY IN A LONG TIME!" he screamed punching me in the face hard "Bloody hell stop it!" I turned to see my best friend her face pale and eyes red and puffy midnight blue eyes shinning she still looked beautiful though " it doesn't matter ope who gives a damn I don't let him be with her, they disserve each other the man whore and the treacherous slut" she spat out "Reese please understand" came Tara's voice she turned and stared into her once best friends eyes "get the fuck out of my face!" she snarled "but…" Tara tried Reese pulled back her tiny fist and punched her in the face u her a crunch and a cry of pain Reese spit in her face "you're a disgusting human being" she hissed turning on her heel her long red hair flying as she stormed out of the club. She moved to Ireland that week with her mother.

End of Flashback

He arrived at the airport got out and walked into the terminal where baggage claim was he saw a skinny girl with tight low rise jeans tucked into her boots and a black fitted tank top on you could see the tattoo of a big beautiful butterfly in the space between her low rise jeans and high rise tank ended she had extremely long red hair and white skin brilliantly blue eyes by her luggage she turned and saw him dropping her duffle on the floor and running at him full speed he grinned bracing himself for impact she jumped on him, catching her she wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun her around, she couldn't help herself she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own he pulled away a minute later there foreheads touching how he missed his Reese. She jumped down "I missed ya opie" she cried her Irish accent thicker then the last time he saw her. "I missed you too reeses pieces " he exclaimed she laughed a beautiful laugh that sounded to him like bells he grabbed her duffle and she smiled at him taking his large hand in her small one "welcome home butter cup" he exclaimed throwing his arm around her shoulders "good to be home" she whispered getting in the car she pulled out a pack of squares and a lighter as they reached the car she handed him the box but he shook his head "nah darlin' " she shrugged it shocked him to see her like this the Reese he knew never dresses so revealing or had tattoos or touched cigarettes but he had to admit she sure was sexy. They got in the car till they reached a dinner where they sat and talked for an hour "so Reese you look different" opie grinned she grinned, "what happened to I'll never touch a cigarette, I would never get a tat! And I'm too fat for revealing clothes!" she grinned "ya grow up op, and loose 20 pounds" she grinned I laughed I looked at the clock we were officially late for gemmas dinner "come on gem has her famous dinner and we are late!" op cried frantically paying the bill she laughed but her heart wasn't in it she knew tara and jax would both be there. "How do I look" she asked "should I change?" she questioned "nah darlin I doubt you ever have to ask that your stunning" she grinned "ya right!" she cried happily he rolled his eyes getting up and heading towards the truck she jumped in. they got to the house 15 minutes later she grabbed her purse and pulled out her eye shadow and eyeliner then she put on some lip gloss "I'm ready!" she grinned happily thinking of her family. They got out of the truck and ope opened the door to the house and they stepped in opie in front "wait for my queue" he whispered excitedly I shook my head at him smiling he walked in "where the hell have you been?" gemma shrieked "I had to pick up a gift!" he grinned I walked to the door "sent all the way from Ireland herself!" I walked into the door everyone gasped gemma walked towards me and pulled me into her "ohhh baby I've missed you so fucking much!" she cried Clay jumped up after pulling me into his arms I hugged him tightly, after all he was my uncle. Tig jumped at me next and then bobby and then grandpa came up to me pulling me into him I loved opies dad so much I hugged him hard then there only stood a really sexy guy that looked to be about 24 the said tomoca on his patches and Tara and Jax who both looked like I came back from the dead Tara walked out of the room angrily apparently not pleased to have me back Jax stepped toward me but then I took a step back and shook my head so he ran out after his slut of a girlfriend "seems like I repel whores" I smirked everyone chuckled "come lets eat!" gemma cried she sat me down next to op and the silent guy "ohh silly me this is happy! She said pointing to the sex god next to me I arched an eyebrow at the man next to me he smirked "are you sure about that?" I smirked the table chuckled at that "happy this is claressa clays niece" My cell rang thirty minutes into dinner I saw it saw mum on the screen "excuse me" I exclaimed getting up from the table and entering the living room I answered the phone "what is it mum?" I snapped out pulling a cig out of my box and lighting it up "where the bloody hell are you?" came her shrill voice her accent thick " well mum you see the house stank like the lies you told so I decided to take a walk down the street" I rolled my blue eyes sarcastically "enough with the sarcasm Claressa!" she snarled "jeesh mom take a chill pill, you think I was the one who spent the last two years lying" I chuckled my mum sighed "where are you" I chuckled "at uncle clays house" I grinned imagining her face "your in bloody charming !" she snarled I took a drag exhaling smoke as she freaked "yup" I rolled my eyes popping the P "aye mum great chat but my foods getting cold, got to go!" I exclaimed ending the call and snapped my cell shut "you've changed" came a voice I gasped and turned around seeing Jax I turned around I exhaled smoke "that usually happens after two years" I exclaimed rolling my eyes at the stupidity of his statement "I didn't realize that sweet Reese could become a bad girl " jax smiled "guess this proves anything can happen" I said stubbing my cigarette and walking into the kitchen "nice tat!" jax laughed after me "ya you too" I exclaimed sarcastically rolling my blue eyes I walked into the room everyone sat there chatting happily I jumped up on the counter uncle Clay turned to me "are you staying here or the club house" he asked me "nonsense she'll stay here" Gemma exclaimed "look gem thanks but I really like my privacy I would rather stay at the club house in dad's old room" she looked shocked but nodded none the less uncle clay winked at me and I grinned cheekily at him. "You want me to take you to the club house?" opie asked me "yea sure I could use a shower!" I grinned at him jumping down landing gracefully on my feet, let me go get a smoke before we left I exclaimed seeing the sex god had walked out. He rolled his eyes nodding for me to go I grabbed my pack and lighter of the table and walked out. Lighting my cig I headed out side in the fresh air I saw tall dark and handsome sitting on the steps smoking I sat next to him he threw a smirk my way and I rolled my pretty blue eyes at him charmingly I saw him stare at me for a minute as I exhaled smoke sexily. "So happy what's your story?" I questioned "this aint a public library kid" he exclaimed huskily I smirked at that "I see, what if I buy the book then?" I grinned cheekily "it aint of sale" he exclaimed finishing his cig and getting up "hey happy?" he turned to look at me "everybody has a price darling" I stood and passed him leaving him to stare at me as I walked into the house to get my ride. I grinned because I knew id won.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy's POV

I watched as she walked away that chick was sexy, with her long reddish brown hair, beautiful face, plump butt and perky tits. Her sarcasm was refreshing and those dark blue eyes. Tig chuckled at me "what?" I snapped "your done for, Resse already has her hook on you" he laughed "no bitch gets there hook in me" I glared at him "she aint just some bitch, she's Clareesa she'll get you with just one look. She's special" Tig smiled to himself forgetting happy was sitting next to him. "Sounds like your speaking from experience brother," exclaimed happy raising a single eyebrow at him, in all the time he'd know Tig he never seen that soft caring look in his eyes. Tig just huffed and stubbed his cig walking back inside he turned to see Reese get on the back of opie's bike, opie gave her a soft look as she smiled up at him he pressed his lips to her own she didn't move. He heard a chuckle behind him. He turned to see Piney behind him "What's there deal?" he asked the kids father "he loves her, always has, and always will. She's grateful to him, he picked her up when she was broken" Piney explained to his brother. "What's her story?" he asked "I can show you better then I can tell you, come with me kid" piney exclaimed cryptically I followed him back into the house. He went into the house and pulled out an album that said "Claressa Vanessa Morrow" and had a picture of a baby happy flipped through the pictures there was ones of her as an adorable baby, cute kid, and beautiful teen. When she turned 13 there were pictures of her and jax together three years worth. "What happened to them?" happy asked Piney smiled "Tara happened. Jax fell in love with Resses best friend, broke her heart completely they were together for three years, killed the girl." I nodded what I didn't get is how she went from the girly girl in skirts and flowing dresses to this bad biker bitch "what changed" I asked simply he sighed "what you have to understand kid is that for Reese honesty is the biggest thing, she'll never judge so there really is no reason to lie to her, its pointless. She'll trust you a 100 % until you lie to her and then your nothing to her, she was lied to by her boyfriend her best friend and her mother it was too much for her, it changed her" happy understood it was sad that this world changed the innocent girl from the pictures so much. "The only two people she trusts a 100% is Opie and surprisingly Tig" happys head snapped up. "Tig?" happy asked totally dumbfounded "yea, tig he's completely honest with her" that made sense tig was a blunt person a disgusting one but completely blunt and honest.

Reese's POV

The next morning Reese stepped out of the bathroom her hair damp and in waves and a fluffy white towel around her body, she walked into her bedroom to see tigger laying back on her bed she smiled a soft smile on her face, he sat up and looked at the 19 year old women , he gulped his girl had gotten so beautiful the 26 year old thought. She walked over to him and sat on his lap he put his large hands on her delicate hips she kissed his cheek "I um….missed you" he said low in a grumping voice she laughed "I missed you too killah" he stared at her he wanted to lean in and kiss her, "your going to catch a cold you should get dressed" she nodded getting up and pulling out bra and underwear she turned around facing the wall and put her underwear on under her towel letting the towel fall down so she could pull on her sports bra. Tig gulped as she let the towel fall, he stared at the curve of her back how had his 14-year-old Reese turned so sexy. She turned around "ya alright tig?" she asked he shakily nodded his head taking in her body she grinned "like what you see?" she questioned turning to get he running shorts sliding them on over her pale legs she has so many tatoos they were hypnotizing her butterfly on her right side of her flat stomach, lilies and other flowers on her rib cage, a rosary on her ankle stars on the top of her left foot, they were all so beautiful much like her they were bold and hypnotizing. She pulled her wavy red hair up in a ponytail he saw writing on the nape of her neck and a tattoo of a star behind her ear. "wanna come with ?" she grinned "that's if you can keep up tiggy" she laughed god he loved her laugh he nodded laughing "sure doll" he went to his room to change when he came back she was tying her shoes her plump ass calling his name she turned and grinned again "ready killah?" she questioned he nodded silently and she jogged out of the room and down the stairs he left in his basketball shorts and shirt behind her liking the way she moved as they got outside he took of his shirt and bent down to tie his shoes she stared at his tattooed back she had to admit her tiggy was sexy she grinned and pushed her foot into his ass making him stumble she started to run "cheater!" she crackled with laughter sprinting for three miles until he got in front of her oh my god he's sexy she chanted in her head she had to breathe "wait tig, just give me a second" she cried out "im just to fast for you" she ignored his laughter, he stared at her plump ass her boobs coming up out of her bra as bent over was just too much for the 26 year old man to handle, he needed her she stood and he walked over to her placing his hand under her pony tail she sent him a questioning look, until his lips crashed onto hers she moaned into the kiss as he lifted her up by her ass, her legs wrapped around his waist until he realized he was kissing a girl 7 years his junior and that this was Reese. The only girl that he ever truly cared about, yes she had come back more beautiful then ever but, she deserved better. He let go of her ass she fell down on her feet. Why had he let go? She wondered, she took a step towards him, but he took a step back turning his back to her. She sighed walking quietly up to him, she turning him around placing one of her small hands into his large one, intertwining there fingers together, she placed the other hand into his curly black hair blue eyes meeting blue eyes, her delicate lips fell softy onto his chapped ones brushing against them, they seemed to say its okay tigger. She backed away and smiled softly at him, and started to walk away from him and back to the clubhouse, him following quietly behind her.

When Reese got back to the clubhouse she took a shower, getting ready to interact with the club, she wore a pair of dark blue jeans tucked into boots and a midnight blue tank top her hair pin-straight running down the steps of the club house, sitting at the bar she saw her mystery boy happy. Confidently walked over to the clubs enforcer "hey lover" she grinned flashing him her confident smile. 'God she's beautiful' thought the cold man in front of her "lover?" Happy asked raising an eyebrow at the woman before him. She only grinned and winked, heading behind the bar pulling out two shot glasses and a bottle of patron "you up for a game lover?" she asked sending me a mischievous smile. "its not even 12 yet" I laughed she smiled widely "and?" she leaned in really close I could feel her breath on my ear "are you scared you actually gonna have fun hap?" she whispered seductively her accent coming out "I ain't scared of shit" I growled out "brilliant" she breathed out filling up the two shot glasses 'damn this bitch was smart' happy thought "so this is what were gonna do one of us ask a question if you don't answer you take two shots you do you take one and then answer" happy grinned "me first what's your most significant tattoo?" I asked she grinned taking the shot turning around and pulling off her shirt on the highest part of her back there was a tattoo that read:

_**I live for my family…. But dying for them **_

_**Will be my greatest honor….**_

In that moment he felt something for a women he never thought he'd feel …. Respect. She sat down not even bothering with putting her shirt on. When she first met happy she knew that Happy wasn't one of those people who smiled a lot but as she looked into his eyes he sent her a beautiful smile they stared at each other for a while "what about you lover?" she asked in a low voice he picked up his glass and took the shot then pulled at the collar of his shirt so I could read the print under his neck it read:

_**I LIVE…I DIE…I KILL… FOR MY FAMILY **_

"Oh lover" was all she said before filling up the shot glasses. They continued to go back and forth playing the game there questions coming out in slurs as the game continued. "do you still love-e him-m … jax" Happy slurred out Reese took her shot sobering up some at the severity of the question "nahh haven't in years but he lied and went behind my back that's what broke my heart not that he was in love with my best friend, I don't like liars, **NEVER** lie to me lover" I ground out and as Reese looked into his eyes she knew he wouldn't because Hap knew he couldn't stand it if the beautiful woman that he grew to respect so much in the last 2 hours of there drinking game hated him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reese stood on the porch a cig in one hair a bottle of patron in her other, she stared off into space wondering how she had went from the girl she used to be, the one in the pictures, with the pretty dresses the one who was so pure and innocent and become this person, she had taken a life, she deserved this; to live with this guilt.

Jax's Pov

I walked out of the clubhouse after getting a text from Tara saying she needed to speak with me. On the steps outside sat Reese, she was staring down at something in her lap and to deep gulp out of a bottle of Patron. "Reese?" I questioned and was met with no answer I sighed pulling a cig out and lighting it, I walked over and sat down next to her "Reeses, talk to me sweetheart" I exclaimed "w-what do you want from-m me-e Jax-z?" she slurred he sighed taking in her drunken form in, she was so beautiful she always had been, even as kids. There she sat her extremely long brownish-red hair pulled back in a French braid, Her dark blue eyes seemed almost black in her drunken state, her skin a snow color, but she seemed to miserable. "What's going on here?" came a hard voice behind them, they both turned to see the new comer. "ahhh tiger come to join the party baby" she drawled seductively, he had never seen her act this way he heard tig sigh and walk over to pick her up bridal style "come on doll lets go lay you down" tig said sweetly to the girl in his arms he had never seen his brother act so loving towards anyone in his life "if you wanted me all you had to do was ask" she grinned widely he chuckled at this apparently a drunken Reese had an over active sex drive. Tig glared at him as he walked inside. Time to go see what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Tig Pov

I took Reese upstairs and laid her down. She laid there her eyes close I sat beside her memorized "like what you see" she grinned opening her eyes "who wouldn't doll ?" I asked her smiling softly at her. She sat up her face coming close with mine slowly I didn't move scared that if I did she would disappear there lips touched chapped ones against smooth ones. It was soft and sentimental, he had never had a kiss quite like this she moved like a cat so graceful. Straddling his lap he stared down at her creamy thighs memorized, she took a long slender finger and lifted his chin up so dark blue crashed with dark blue, she smiled at him a smile so heart stoppingly beautiful he could hardly breathe, she lifted his chin with a long slender finger kissing his forehead, his left cheek his right cheek; his eyes closed, she then kissed his eye lids he sighed happily. _I love her_ he thought. When there lips were a centimeter apart, there was a loud crash " what the fuck?" Reese exclaimed jumping up they heard cursing and things being thrown "Jax." Was all Reese got out before she ran out the room leaving a stunned tig.

Reese Pov

I ran out of the room and down the stairs Bobby tried to calm jax he reared back and punched him I stood there trying to figure out how to calm him happy pointed a gun at jax "CALM DOWN" he snarled I picked up bobby's pointing it at happy "put it down" I said calmly happy looked at me like I was crazy "please 'ap let me deal with it" he put the gun on the table and I stuck mine in the back of my jeans after putting the safety on he continued to throw things around the room angrily the crow eaters gemma clay tig happy and the others stood in the entrance "jax" I said in a low whisper at the sound of my voice he stopped throwing things stilling his movement all together "you have to calm down" I whispered walking up behind him I placed a calming hand on his cut "Reese" tig warned I shook my head at him and to everyone's surprise, calm down is what he did, he turned and his light blue eyes hit my dark blue hues he dropped to his knees tears running down his face grabbing hold of my waist and holding me tight his face buried into my stomach I held him as he cried "shush love tis alright" I whispered my Irish accent coming out strongly seeing as we had an audience I helped jax up of the floor pulling him gently with me as we made it up the stairs and into his dorm passing everyone as we walked through them. Jax laying his head on my lap while I played with his hair. "what 'appened love" I whispered "she left charming went to Chicago to go to school to be a doctor, she left me. She said she couldn't handle the life, the violence." He explained hoarsely from crying I knew he was talking about Tara. "oh baby, it'll be okay, she wasn't ready for this jax-y she couldn't handle it. It would have broken her" He shook his head "thank you Reese. Why'd you do it though?" he whispered "you're my family jax I was pissed but I can't stay angry at you for something you did 'hen we were 15 its been four years going on five, I would never turn my back on you. Never" he nodded his head closing his eyes. "come on love move it up" I whispered he let me move him further up the bed as he laid his head on my belly and I laid on the bed twisting his hair he fell asleep. I would forgive jax, for he was my family, but that stupid bitch better never show her face in charming again least I kill her. She sighed tig was probably upset with her, but she'd deal with that tomorrow right now she just wanted to close her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~

I woke up, the light shinning on my face, an arm encircling her waist. Reese felt herself tense, then she remembered last night. It had been a while since she had let jax touch her, let alone have a proper conversation with her. When she looked back at jax, his light blue eyes where staring into her mid night blue ones.

"hey love" she smiled at him he tried to smile back at her but it came out more of a wince.

"Morning sweat-heart" he exclaimed in his normal manner but with out his usual cheeriness. She sighed brushing his blonde locks from his face

"what a number she did on ya love, lets go brave the world yah?" he nodded then both of them got up from the bed and headed downstairs.

When we got downstairs everyone stared at us, jax glared at everyone "come on love lets go get some breakfast, Vodka shots sound good to you?" I grinned for the first time since the bitch broke his heart he sent me one of his heart-breaking smiles.

"lets do it!" he grinned

Hap's POV

I watched as Reese brought Jax the to the table and I smiled at her she was amazing and she sure did handle things with a unique flare. After all the bullshit jax had put her through she had spent all yesterday comforting and here she was today tossing back drinks with him to get him to forget. He walked over to the bar area

"hey Reese" he smiled at her

"hey lover!" she grinned coyly at him he could tell she was starting to feel the effects of the shots she was in-taking, she grinned mischievously at the boy in front of her "you up for some shots baby?" she winked at the killah in front of her as if he was just any other person that was one of the things that drew him to her. Laughing he shook his head at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"sorry doll but I have to do an errand for a club." She frowned disappointed it, a strange feeling hit him, he wanted to go to clay and demand he put someone else on the mission so Reese would be happy. Shaking himself of these thoughts he frowned

"its okay I get it love, I'll see you at the party tonight!" she sent him a shit eating grin, I frowned, confused.

"what party?" I asked

" I convinced Gemma to let us have one in honor of jax-y here being able to hit-it-and-quite-it again!" Reese grinned I couldn't hold it in I chuckled a loud laugh smiling openly at her. I shook my head at her antics, and leaned into her so I was near her ear, "save me a dance, beautiful" I huskily whispered in her ear leaning down to kiss her cheek and turning to walk away.

Reese Pov

In my tipsy state I wanted to grab hold of his face and pull it down to smash my lips onto his but by the time I zoned back in he was gone and Jax was hysterically laughing at my dazed expression.

"Ohhh you-u got it bad for the clubsss killaah!" Jax slurred I laughed at his attempt to put together a sentence I rolled my pretty blue eyes at him grabbing the bottle of vodka and filling our shots.

"oh shut up and drink!" I grinned cheekily

Tig's Pov

I growled angrily at the scene before me, I stared as she sat dazed after her interaction with Happy. Then everything that had happened with Jax yesterday it angered him that she was with other men. "ayyy tiggy come play with me" she grinned winking at me. I shook my head at my girl's antics, standing and walking over to her. She grinned and grabbed another shot glass from the table leaning over so much I got a nice shot of her ass I grinned.

"whats the game baby" I whispered huskily in her ear I felt her shiver and leaned away "whats wrong doll? Cold?" I grinned blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"nahh baby cold breeze" she grinned, Jax chuckled at this rolling his eyes at the scene before him.

"No matter how much I enjoy seeing you play the boys love , I'm gonna lay down and take a shower before my H.I.A.Q.I. party." Jax chuckled rolling his eyes and standing up to walk up stairs

"aww jaxy can't drink with the big boys! PUSSY!" she chuckled I rolled my eyes, downing my 4th shot

"maybe we should put you to bed too baby you can't be drinking all day and night too your gonna be wasted" she sighed dramatically

"fine" she pouted leaning in close to his ear "but you have to join me" she whispered seductively I grinned back at her.

"wouldn't dream of it doll" I smiled at her shit eating grin that appeared on her face. She jumped off the stool, pulling tig along with her all while giggling running up the stairs. Tig chuckled at her pointless pulling. He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, she squealed loudly, he laughed, as he ran up the rest of the stairs and opened the door to his room, tossing her onto the bed softly, this was it he was gonna get what he wanted so badly, he looked down at her. "Fuck! Really ?" he snarled the girl in question was passed out asleep.

"Wake the hell up!" Gemma screeched at Tigs door, Reese jumped awake grabbing at her aching head, she felt tigs strong arm pull tighter at her waist and smiled she pulled at his arm to get free.

"CLARESSE VANESSA!" Gemma yelled

"hold on Gem!" I hollered through the door "let go love" I whispered down at tig

"nah I don't wanna" he grinned

"fine but your not gonna have a door" there was banging on the door again to further my point

"fine" he sighed letting go of my waist as I jumped up to get the door

"what is it Gem" I exclaimed staring down at her.

"get the fuck ready! This was your fucking idea" gemma snarled huffing and and storming away I started to giggle shaking my head and walking back into my room to kick tig out and get ready.

10:30 PM

Happy's POV

I sat on the couch facing the stairs, my 4th drink in with a croweater on my lap, and I was feeling really fucking good, I was leaning into make out with the hot girl on my lap when she came down the stairs. _Holy fucking hell_ were the only words that could form in my head.

She was wearing a tight low cut red shirt that had formed a triangle ending at her bellybutton and as she turned, it was held in the back by thin chains, and a short; tight black skirt with ankle boots her extremely long red hair down her back in waves and the front two pieces twisted back. I stared at her until I felt the delicate hand of the croweater make its way into my pants, so I sexily grinned down at her completely losing track of Reese.

Reese Pov

I made my way to the bar where I saw Jax Tig and Opie tossing back shots I grinned as I got closer "awww are you boys starting the party without me?" I pouted the boys gaped at me I rolled my eyes at there expression

"Can you get me 3 shots of patron, prospect" I grinned at the new prospect Juice he nodded dumbly at me putting them down in front of me I smiled my thanks as I dropped the three back one after the other

"I swear this one absorbs alcohol" opie exclaimed flabbergast Jax and Tig laughed at this. I rolled my eyes

"Hey aint my fault you cant take the heat baby" I grinned he scoffed

"please! I'm like 4 times you height and weight!" opie laughed

"lets settle this then!" the boys shook there head at opies stupidity "SHOTS! Juice get me and opie here 15 shots each!" I grinned

"don't do it man she can out drink a fully grown giant!" Jax cried I laughed as juice put them I front of us. I grinned happily widely

"whoever pukes and or passes first out loses!" I grinned

18 shots later:

Opie Through up 13 shots in, so I took his and mine three. I grinned happily slightly swaying in the spot I stood. The boys stared at me in shock. A look of sadness passed my face "oh no!" I cried dramatically

"whats wrong?" jax asked concerned

"I have to piss!" I stage whispered

"ummm… then go to the bathroom" he smiled at me amused

"duh!" I laughed turning and taking a few step before I turned back around "fuck! I forgot were it's at!" I cried out desperately the boys cracked up laughing

"come on doll, I'll take you" tig smiled at me taking my hand and pulling me through the crowd I walked dumbly behind him until we reached the area I recognized as the bathrooms I smiled at him and opened my mouth to thank him when his mouth attacked my own he pushed my roughly into the wall I gasped and he stuck his tongue in my opened mouth our tongues fault for dominance. We were stuck like that for 15 minutes.

"Tig! I have to pee!" I cried suddenly he chuckled

"alright love go on" he exclaimed kissing my forehead

"ill find you when i'm done!" I smiled happy as I turned on my heel and walked into the open door.

When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and looked around for tig more sober now after splashing some water on my face, I walked into the area were the couches were to head back to the bar area when I saw his curly hair, there he sad his arms encircled around some croweater's waist hands gripping her ass lips meshed together she was straddling his lap he hands sliding down his shirt and playing with the hem of his boxers. I gasped out loud the music drowning the hurtful sound, my eyes watered as I stormed passed them to the bar pushing passed people to get behind the bar "what are doing?" juice questioned I glared at him angrily pushing him out of my way and grabbed a large red cup and grabbed the bottle of grey goose unscrewing the top and poring the clear liquid into my red cup to the rim capping it and putting the bottle away. I leaned down not to spill the contents of the cup to my lips and let the warm liquid slide down my throat

"ummm… Reese? Are you sure you should drink all of that? You had a ton of shots earlier" juice cried out

"juice" I said with a smile

"yes?" he asked tensely

"shut the 'ell up! Your worse then me mum!" I exclaimed the mix of the raw emotion flowing in me and all the shots I had downed had my accent coming out hard and thick his eyes grew as I twirled on my heel and angrily walked away gulping down my drink.

"hello sweethearrrt" jax slurred I giggled

ayy jax" I grinned

"you lookk sooo beautifulll tonight!" he exclaimed I laughed again gulping down the rest of my drink I grinned up at him

"ye look beautiful to love" I grinned out

I felt a pair of hands on my waist "time for my dance love" came a husky voice in my ear I shivered turning and smiling up at Happy

"sure love" he put my hand in his own and pulled me out on the dance floor I danced in front of him for I while until I turned around and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Coming out of one of the room tigs walked into the dance floor, a flash of red hair caught his attention he watched as Reese turned in Happys arms, it happened like slow motion her mouth slowly grew closer to each others mouth and finally they touched.

Tigs heart fell to his stomach, his mouth went dry, fists clenched. He angrily turned on his heel as he stormed over to the bar and in a very Reese manner pushed juice out of the way as he grabbed a whole bottle of tequila and stormed off . Juice didn't dare question the motives of the man who just stormed off he just stared as the mans back retreated away. Tomorrow will be very interesting very interesting indeed!


End file.
